


The Problem with Pavel

by VivArney



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 10:36:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5624038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivArney/pseuds/VivArney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bit of silliness</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Problem with Pavel

His tricorder readings are faulty  
He navigates like he was drunk  
It's a good thing we're not on the ocean  
'Cause then, we'd really be sunk.

We once beamed down to a planet  
Where everyone was blind  
Pavel came back with a broken leg  
And left his mind behind.

Once, Pavel had a girlfriend,  
It seems she was a hippie  
Together, they found Eden  
But, boy, was she ever lippie.

He's telling me to finish  
And I think I'm almost done  
'Cause I can see his phaser  
And it's NOT set on stun.


End file.
